Infatuation
by Tannedstrawberry876
Summary: In America,a large state known as LA,Has a big and famous production line for movies. This place is known as Hollywood.When a famous British actor travels to said place with his brother, Ryou,by his side and his body guard, Yami,also accompanying him.What could go wrong while searching for fame?AU Death,Puppy, Puzzle, Blind,Mobium. Tender, Bronze ,Citron, AND EVENNTUAL THIEF. R&R.


Infatuation.

Prolog

In America, a large state known as Hollywood to everyone who lived outside of America itself, but to those with geographical education would know it is really part of LA. Or Los Angeles. In such a place, it is famous for its great movies and stereotypical actors. Spray tanned, dramatic, needy, made up and above all, Fake. But, many British actors have traveled to said place to expand their career and make them more famous. That's exactly what Touzoku Bakura did. Dragging his younger brother, Ryou, along with him as his agent. He started work as the first REAL actor. But of course just starting out in Hollywood has it's issues.

Bakura strutted in through the automatic glass door at 's main office and production sky of the biggest film and theatrical company's in Hollywood. Many gasps were made from men and women Bakura was of course attractive to both sexes. He removed his ray bands quickly, Of course the expensive glasses matched his outfit, A black tight long sleeved shirt, and designer jeans wrapped snugly on his legs. His cold brown eyes scouting the room.  
Ryou, the younger Touzoku, ran over carrying many folders and a star bucks coffee wobbly he was wearing less expensive clothing, probably because Bakura was the rich actor and he was just his little dog running around after him. This did annoy Ryou sometimes, but he is not the type to hold a grudge. He almost slipped on the polished marble floor, his long white hair swishing as he ran, his blue shirt ruffling and hanging loosely from his slender chest.

"H-hey Bakura! You can't just barge into One of the biggest most famous cooperation ever and act like you own the bloody place!" The boy squealed averting his eyes from screaming girls.  
"Now Ryou. What makes you think that I care?" He spat walking to the desk, with a sway of his hips for the men, and shooting a toothy grin to the woman at the reception.

"Good afternoon, I am the actor Touzoku Bakura of London's finest. I'm here to discuss a job offer from Seto. " He cooed, A signature smirk gracing his features. Being England's finest, he knew how to pull the charm.

She huffed, flustered and stunned. But quickly called said man, on the black modern phone sitting to her left on the desk, informing him with stutters and pauses to glance to the snowy haired Brit.

After a while of posing with a slant body, Bakura grinned evilly when his body guard, Yami, walked in. "T-Touzoku-San I-" he tried to apologize for his lateness, which Ryou scoffed at mentally but remained silent. Panting and heaving from what seemed like a long run, Yami's crimson eyes pleaded with the taller Brit.

"Save it, Yami. I don't have time to deal with your pathetic-ness " Bakura growled walking into the elevator with an angry exspression. Ryou shrugged at Yami mouthing a 'sorry' and ran in to follow his brother.

Once inside the small metal box, Ryou stood awkwardly, not even daring to glance at his angry brother. After a few seconds of contemplating in his head, Ryou finally found the courage to speak up. "Y'know you won't have good people skills if you're that mean bro. " Ryou hummed, eyes closed preparing for a livid Brit. "No Ryou, I'm a actor. It is my job to act. I can act kind and sweet like you, but only for the camera and public. " He smiled in a mocking way, walking out of the elevator once they reached the 13th floor. Seto Kabia's office.

It took them a while of wondering through long corridors with small wooden doors but eventually they reached Seto's office, Bakura walking in first no doubt|

"Seto!" Bakura called happily, opening his arms in what Ryou hoped was friendliness. "Bakura! Please sit!" Seto motioned to a lush leather chair directly in front of the large desk.

After a few moments of Seto's blue eyes scanning Bakura's form, and then Ryou, he cleared his throat and smirked "So. I've seen you acting, and I believe you can bring something new to this cooperation. I only ask one thing..." He paused a stern look on his face, while Bakura looked oddly confused by the pause, Ryou however was edging Seto on in his mind, Bakura needed rules..else he'd go mad.

"No. Forget it. You will find out" he chuckled. "I have arranged for you to have assistants..." He mused siting up in his chair a little. "MARIK MARIKU JOEY GET IN HERE!" He suddenly and gruffly screamed.

The first boy who walked in, had shaggy blond hair and piercing brown eyes, that looked as if the wanted to shoot Seto. He wore a white shirt and black jeans, formal for a working environment. He stood on the far right of the room folding his arms and slanting his hips.

The second MAN walked in, he had long sandy blond hair that spiked out at random directions, but his skin was a beautiful chocolate color. His dark purple eyes scanned over both Bakura and Ryou, his face blank and emotionless the entire time. He also wore something similar to the first boy.

But the third... Bakura's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. The boy walked in timidly, his head down so that his sandy blond hair fell over his eyes, his skin with like the second boy's, but lighter like caramel. He wore a purple shirt the cut off near his belly button, and tight black trousers. He didn't dare look up, he just stayed between the first and second boy's.

~Bakura's Pov~

I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming over this being. He was so perfect with the correct curves and flawless skin. I have to have him! Maybe Ryou can sort some things out for me..

I shift a little in my chair, still staring at the boy. But my eyes flicker to Ryou who seems to be having a school girl crush on the second. Now that I think about it, those two do look similar. Perhaps they are brothers. I couldn't care less I just wanna fuck that boy.

I instinctively lick my lips, dirty thoughts clouding my mind. But I'm soon burst out of my bubble when Seto's gruff voice rings out.

" Okay..The first boy to walk in is Joey, Joey is my assistant normally but since you're new I will lend him to you" He huffed at me, flustered himself. Oh my, does Seto also have the same desires as I do with Joey? I inwardly chuckled at that thought.

"Joey will bring you food and drinks whenever you want them, you need only ask. He is rather like a dog " He chuckled while the 'Dog' growled in response looking like he was going to argue before the second boy whacked his arm, almost warning him.

"That is Mariku. " He motioned to the second boy with his eyes. "He's new here, so I've set him up as your agents advicer and assistant." With that my eyes widened. This man working with MY Ryou? I growled but nodded. Ryou however, looked over the bloody moon. Mariku walked over to Ryou, that blank expression on his face.

"And finally, Marik." That's what I wanted to hear. Marik.."Marik will be your personal assistant. I expect you to treat him well, Marik is one of our finest. " Seto proudly stated. But I zoned out after personal assistant.. Oh It'll be personal all right. I chuckled darkly looking at the boy who's head was currently lifting to face me.

My breath got caught in my throat. His eyes were a light lavender that looked me over with mixed emotions, He had little black lines under his eyes, making the color stand out more. His face was even and flawless. But his bottom lip trembled. Maybe he was feeling the same for me?

~~Marik's Pov~~

Oh Ra this is bad. I have to work with HIM? He disgusts me in every way! How fake and phony! Honestly, this friggin actors annoy the hell out of me!  
My lip trembled with anger, Mariku on the other side of the room could sense this. He glared at me, telling me not to do anything stupid. Oh I will do nothing that is not needed.

Is this guy a pervert? He's looking at me like I'm some kind of pray or food. Dammit! He is a pervert! I gotta keep cool! I can't lose this job.

I move my head down again, blocking out all sounds.

~~Normal Pov~~

Seto cleared his throat again snapping all four boys out of their dream world. "I've also given your body guard a partner. Yugi is already on the job"

Bakura's eyes widened. Yami has a partner? Maybe that will make him on time. "Now Mariku get to work with the other Touzoku. " Ryou growled under his breath but smiled warmly up at the man, who grunted in return, steering Ryou out of the room.

"Joey go get me some coffee! " Seto boomed pointing his finger at the now very pissed off blond.

"MARIK!" He screeched. "Don't do anything stupid! And take Bakura to his office " Seto ordered and Marik sighed. "Follow me please, Sir" Marik's voice whispered, and Bakura had to refrain from "Awwing" out loud. Marik's shyness was cute. To him it was shyness, to everyone else is was hatred.

~~With Yugi and Yami~~

Yami sat on a large couch in the lounge area of the reception. "Man I fucked up bad this time.." He muttered. "Hello Yami" A angelic voice called out.  
Yami's head snapped up, only to be greeted by the most beautiful being he was ever seen. Hair like his own but with less bangs, pale flawless skin, pink lips and deep purple eyes.

The boy smiled his hands behind his back. "I'm Yugi, Your new partner".

**-**

Oh hey! I can write a original story ! Whoop whoop! Anyway. I wrote this in Italy in a long car journey. I really don't know where it came from, but it has all my favorite parings in it! Here's my list..

Thiefshipping  
Citronshipping  
Deathshipping  
Puzzleshipping  
Blindshipping  
Mobiumshipping  
Bronzeshipping  
Tendershipping  
Puppyshipping.

Thief is my OTP, so yeah. I love it~! And Citron. I grew up with these parings! Anyway next chapter when I get off my lazy ass.

Review! and stuff! -Rose


End file.
